Munch's Daughter
by DarkessKnightStarLady
Summary: Buffy manages to track down her real father, he works for the SVU department in New York, summary really sucks but bear with me, full summary inside, NOTE this is NOT a Munch/Buffy romance story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Munch's Daughter

**Fandom: **Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Law and Order SVU

**Pairing: **Olivia/Munch

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Family/Crime.

**Summary: **Buffy manages to track down her real father in New York, she finds out he works for the Special Victims Unit in New York, after she finds him however their new relationship is tested when a new big bad comes to town, will Munch find out that she's The Slayer? And if he does how will he and the rest of the team react? Summary kinda sucks but bear with me. This story is a continuation of _Mistress Ashley's _story "Moving On", which is an awesome story so I recommend that you read it first, and also there MAY be twilight characters mentioned or featured in this story, I haven't decided yet.

_**A/N: now I know that Mistress Ashley's story was set in season four but in my story it's gonna be set after season 7, also this story has reference to characters from Harry Potter and also references to future characters from my other fanfic stories and has two Harry Potter Characters in it, **__**Disclaimer: I don't anything, Warning! Spoiler alert!**_

Buffy's POV

It was a year after the Scooby gang had destroyed The First, they decided to move to Rome, Italy where they were training Slayers, Willow, Xander and herself were currently heading to New York, where news of a Slayer who was making big noise in the city's 'underworld', they left Faith and Giles behind so they could train the other Slayers, much to Faith's disappointment, Buffy however took this opportunity to also track down her real father and hopefully meet him as well, only one other person knew about her real father, and that was Willow who was sworn to secrecy, who unfortunately had to leave Kennedy behind as well.

"So Buffster any more info on this Slayer?" asked Xander who had played paper, scissors, rock with Willow to get the window seat on the plane, and he of course had actually beat Willow and thus got the window seat.

"Well Giles said to be careful when approaching this Slayer, coz this big bad has put a bounty on her head and she can be very testy, and also she's a singer in this band Paramore so the paparazzi are gonna be following her practically EVERYWHERE" said Buffy nonchalantly, not knowing who Paramore is.

"Oooooh as in _the_ Paramore, as in the lead singer Hayley Cruz?" asked Willow excitedly.

"You seem a little excited there Will" said Xander laughingly.

"Well they're one of my MOST favourite bands" said Willow excitedly.

"Well then guess you're gonna meet one of your Idols after all" said Buffy smiling excitedly at the prospect of meeting an actual celebrity. _God I'm soo nervous! What if he doesn't want to meet me? What if he..._Thought Buffy.

"You ok Buffy?" asked Willow in concern.

"Yea, you look a little nervous" said Xander with a worried expression, _if Buffy's worried it can't be good! _Thought Xander with concern.

"Yea I'm alright, just a little tired" said Buffy sheepishly, but was distracted when her phone rang.

"Hello?" said Buffy answering the phone

"_Buffy? Buffy is that you?" _asked Giles who wasn't used to using a mobile phone yet

"Yea Giles it's me, what's up?" said Buffy laughing at Giles's obvious discomfort at using a mobile phone instead of a regular land line.

"_I've just got news that there's also another Slayer in New York as well, but be careful, apparently she's ten times worse than Faith used to be" _said Giles in a warning tone.

"How do you mean? No offense to Faith but how could anybody be worse than her?" asked Buffy in disbelief.

"_Well for starters she's into drugs, she's also a convicted prostitute, and has been charged on a number different times for assault and twice for attempted murder" _said Giles matter of factly.

"Wow! Ok that's WAY worse than Faith EVER was" said Buffy in shock and disbelief.

"_Apparently they also tested her for steroids each time she was charged with assault and attempted murder" _said Giles in warning tone.

"Really? Wow" said Buffy in shock

"_And when they found none, they followed her around for a few weeks, but they couldn't prove that she was using steroids, which she wasn't, but she was using Heroin AND ice, but was only caught once for using heroine I believe" _said Giles

"Ok Giles I think I get the picture, she's dangerous, now what does she look like?" said Buffy who really didn't want to hear more about this dangerous Slayer than she had to.

"_Well her name is Whitney, she has pale skin, light brown eyes, dark brown hair, but she has really bad acne on her face, because of her ice addiction apparently, I'll get Kennedy or Faith to send you a picture of her in a minute" _said Giles

"Ok thanks Giles, anything else?" said Buffy

"_Yes about this other Slayer, Hayley Cruz, just to help you find her, apparently she has a scar on the right side of her neck like the one Angel gave you" _said Giles

"Ok thanks Giles, talk later bye" said Buffy

"_Oh and Buffy?" _said Giles.

"Yea?" said Buffy.

"_Hayley Cruz is only 19, and Whitney is only 18, ok?" _said Giles.

"Really? Ok thanks again Giles, bye" said Buffy before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Willow.

"Oh just that there's this other Slayer where supposed to track down, but apparently she's _really_ dangerous, as in like worse than what Faith used to be" said Buffy seriously.

"How so?" asked Xander in disbelief.

"Well she does drugs, ice and heroine, she's a known and a convicted prostitute, has been charged for assault several times and has been charged twice for attempted murder and she's only 18" stated Buffy in a matter of factly tone.

"And keep your voices down, we don't want people hearing anything" warned Buffy.

"Oh and her name is Whitney, Faith or Kennedy is gonna send me a picture of her in a minute" said Buffy nonchalantly

"Wow, she really is worse than what Faith was then" said Xander remembering Buffy's earlier comment.

"Yea she is, so you guys have gotta be careful ok?" said Buffy in a warning tone.

"Yea, and so do you" said Willow giving Buffy a pointed look, Buffy recognised that look, it was her resolve face.

**16****th**** precinct, SVU squad room.**

"Ok were on it, thanks" said Detective Stabler

"Where are we goin?" asked Detective Benson

"Alleyway outside The Hilton Hotel" said Stabler

**At The Crime Scene.**

"What do ya got?" asked Stabler going into professional mode.

"Victim is female, approximately 17 years old, her name is Sasha Peirce, she was raped, then murdered, oh and also a known prostitute" said a local cop.

"How was she murdered?" asked Benson

"The perp must have grabbed her from behind, choking her, however the perp _may _be injured, judging from all the defence wounds on the body, she put up one hell of a fight, he then shoved something down her throat, which weakened her severely, he then raped her, then finished the job by putting a stake through her heart" said the M.E showing a bloody wooden stake in an evidence bag.

"She was also wearing this" said The M.E showing a sliver necklace with a cross on it in another evidence bag.

"Was she religious?" asked Stabler

"I spoke to the victims friends who found her, they said she wasn't religious but she would never leave the house without that necklace on" said another local cop.

"Odd behaviour for someone whose not religious" Benson

**Back at the Precinct.**

They had brought a suspect in for interrogation, his name was Minzhe Zhang, he was the victims friend and was spotted at the crime scene looking shifty, so Benson decided to question him, however as soon as she approached him he ran off, she and Stabler chased him for 2 blocks before they finally caught him, however the interrogation was useless, even Huang agreed that he was not the perp they were looking for, so they had to cut him loose.

"Minzhe! Where have you been, I've been soo worried" said an Asian looking girl; she was wearing a black Cami top, with light blue short denim shorts, with a black belt, with black stockings that stopped just an inch from the bottom of the shorts, with Black leather boots that went an inch above her knees, her nails were painted red, she had a nose piercing, with a diamond stud on her nose and diamond stud earrings, she had black hair with red streaks on the front part of her hair, she was also wearing a sliver necklace with a cross on it, she also had Violet eyes and pale white skin, any guy would agree that she was gorgeous. She ran up to him and leaped into his arms, as he spun her around and then put her back down.

"It's Sasha, she's been murdered" said Minzhe sadly

"What are you sure?" asked The Asian girl who looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Chika" said Minzhe apologetically as he pulled Chika into his arms as she started dry sobbing.

"Did you know Sasha well?" asked Dr Huang gently, while trying to get a proper look at this girls face, he almost gasped when she turned to face him, she was a spitting image of his younger sister, but she couldn't be, his sister went missing almost six years ago, and this girl was too young to be his sister, although she looked about the same age as his sister was when she went missing, they even had the same first name, the resemblance was eerie, she even dressed the same way his sister did.

"Yea, we were best friends" said Chika meekly in her clear and sultry voice; this seemed to bring Huang out of his riviere.

"Ok come on Chika lets go" said Minzhe as he pulled her along with him out the door.

"Bye" said Chika meekly while looking right at Huang, as a look of recognition and shock passed over her features, a look which everybody saw as she was pulled out the door

_**A/N: next chapter up soon, tell me what u think!, hope u liked this chapter =D.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: ok this is chapter 2, this chapter is the meet and great one guys, Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And thankyou everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alert List! Xoxo.**_

"Munch ya got a visitor" yelled Stabler on his way out with Olivia who was following up on a lead in this case they were working, it had almost been a week and they had not made much of a headway in this case until now, there seemed to be a connection to drugs, prostitution, and every victim was wearing a necklace with a cross on it, all the victims were young females as well, the odd thing was that all of the victims were choked then staked in the heart after being raped.

He looked up to see a young blonde woman walking towards him, she was beautiful and carried herself with extreme confidence that basically said Mess with me and I'll kick your ass! _Definitely not a victim _thought Munch, although he did note that she was wearing a sliver necklace with a cross on it, when she came closer however he noted that she seemed a little nervous, maybe he'd have to re-think that whole not a victim thing.

"Uh hi my name's Buffy uh..." said Buffy as she trailed off

"Why don't you have a seat Buffy" said Munch kindly,_ she seems really nervous _thought Munch.

"I think you used to know my mom, Joyce Summers" said Buffy gaining a little more confidence.

"Uhhh yea, but how did you know?" said Munch, who almost fell out of his chair at the mention of his ex-wife Joyce Summers, completely forgetting that she referred to Joyce as her mother.

"She was my mother, and I think you're my dad, because I found this" said Buffy giving him her real birth certificate.

"Uh what?" said Munch who was shocked, and became speechless when he looked at her birth certificate.

"Hey Munch what do ya got?" asked Cragen as he walked over towards his desk with Dr George Huang, Cragen and Huang both looked at Buffy, and realised that she fit the profile of the victims, the idea was further proved when they noticed that she was wearing a sliver necklace with a cross on it.

"Uh in a sec, Buffy why don't I give you my number and we'll catch up later" said Munch looking apologetic, then giving her one of his business cards.

"Uh sure, I'm staying at The Hilton Hotel by the way" said Buffy, and then looked up nervously at Cragen and Huang.

"Ok we'll catch up soon" said Munch reassuringly, _she seems really worried about something _thought Munch, _and I wonder what it could be? _Thought Munch.

"Bye" said Buffy nervously

"Who was that?" asked Huang

"Erm, Buffy Summers, apparently she's my daughter" said Munch in slight shock, he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea, and saying it out loud just seemed to make it all the more real, he then showed Huang and Cragen the birth certificate that Buffy had accidently left here.

"You do realise that Buffy fits our perp's profile?" asked Cragen who looked slightly shocked when he saw the birth certificate.

"Who's Buffy?" asked Casey Novak, their ADA who just walked into the squad room and stood next to Huang.

"John's biological daughter apparently" said Huang turning to Casey and smiling a gentle smile, he couldn't help but smile at her sometimes, which was odd how almost every time he saw her he smiled at her, as in really strange, he was gay not straight, _right? _Thought George.

"What? Really? That's a surprise" said Casey whose breathe had caught in her throat when Huang smiled at her; it was odd how he seemed to have that effect on her lately.

"Yep, I myself am shocked, I mean that was totally unexpected" said George not taking his eyes off her the entire time.

"Yea, listen when you go to speak to her later, just tell her to watch her back and warn her about our serial killer and rapist ok?" said Cragen bringing Casey and George out of their riviere.

"Sure thing Boss" said Munch.

"So what do you have?" asked Cragen.

"Well, apparently the victims ages range from 15 to about 20, and some of them, almost all of them have a scar on the right side of their neck's, Dr Warner said it looks like a bite mark, she had a look at the victim's medical records and every single victim with a bite mark on their neck was admitted to hospital at some point because of blood loss, the Dr's said that it looks like someone had stabbed them with a BBQ fork" said Munch.

"Sounds like some really wanted them dead" said Cragen

"Yea but failed, someone who would do that must have anger issues, and was probably in a blind rage at the time" said Huang.

"Yea well whoever this guy is he's one sick bastard" said Fin.

"Yea well I have that warrant you asked for John" said Casey handing him a warrant for the first victim's family cabin which was located just outside the city.

"Enjoy your trip boys, and I want a full report when you get back" said Cragen.

"Got it boss" said Fin.

"I'm driving" said Munch.

"Why?" asked Fin.

"Because I plan on surviving the trip to the cabin thanks" said Munch seriously.

"Oh come on, I aint that bad, I mean I manage to stay on the road and everything" said Fin.

"Uh huh just" said Munch.

**Streets of New York, Upper East Side**

"Well personally I prefer my Prada shoes to my Gucci ones" said Hayley who was walking down the street with her friend Lauren, Hayley was wearing dark blue skinny leg jeans, with black Prada stilettos with a black cami top, with a black coat, with her favourite gold necklace with a gold cross on it and diamond stud earrings, she had pale skin with hazel eyes, she was of average height, with wide hips that swayed provocatively she had small yet supple breasts, with Dark Auburn Red Hair and she had a bite mark scar on the right side of her neck, she had an air of confidence around her and carried herself with a look that _said I can kick your ass if mess with me!_ She was carrying two shopping bags, one was Prada the other one was Dolce & Gabana and was heading towards a black limo.

Lauren had pale skin, dark brown eyes, with Blonde curly hair, with wide hips and slightly bigger breasts than Hayley, both girls had small waists, Lauren was a spitting image of her mother and had her father's green eyes, today Lauren was wearing black boot leg jeans with black ankle boots with a Bright Red cami top, and a White Cashmere Coat, Lauren also had an air of confidence around her.

"Why? Are they like more comfortable or something?" asked Lauren, who was the same age as Hayley.

"Yea, but when I go onstage I like wearing my Black Stiletto Buckle Boots" said Hayley.

"Oh ok, heard anything from Dean yet?" asked Lauren Slyly, she had about four bags in her hands, two bags in each hand, the light blue bag was from Prada, the light pink bag was from Louis Vitton, the white bag was Gucci and the black bag was from Chanel.

"Hmm yes I have" said Hayley smiling widely and blushing a little.

"Ok let's get these bags in the car ok?" said Hayley as she put her ones in the boot of the Limo, which their driver had just opened.

"Thanks" said Lauren smiling kindly and putting her bags in the boot as well.

"Is that all for now?" asked the driver kindly.

"Uh yea for now thanks" said Hayley as the driver closed the boot.

"Ok so where're we going now?" asked Lauren.

Hayley was just about to reply when some guy just came out of nowhere, grabbed Lauren and held a gun to her head.

"Stay back or she dies" said the ugly looking man, who looked like he belonged in some kind of gang.

_**A/N: ok this is the end of chapter 2, I know I know I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger but I had too hehe, don't worry the next chapter will be up asap! Remember that reviews make the chapters come out faster.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ok this is chapter 3 hope you like it =D, Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**_

"Ok...ok I'm staying back" said Hayley in fear as she stepped back and put her hands up wearily looking for an opening to kick this guy's ass!

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" asked The Driver coming back towards Hayley, Lauren and the creep.

"No don't! Stay back" warned Hayley, but was too late as she heard a BANG! And watched The Driver, Stanley Chase fall down and die immediately after he hit the ground.

"Hey! Drop the gun and let her go!" said Elliot Stabler as he and Olivia ran up to them with their own guns drawn. _We cannot let this creep hurt anymore people! _Thought Elliot thinking that he was the rapist and murderer that they've been looking for.

"Yea? Or what?" asked The Creep with an arrogant smirk. _This Blondie aint getting out of this alive! _Thought the creep.

"Drop the gun and step away from her" said Stabler in a warning tone and inching closer as he spoke.

"What's your name Miss?" asked Benson kindly while looking at Lauren, _poor girl, she looks terrified_ thought Olivia but she also saw something else in her eyes, like she's been in situations a lot worse than this, but that didn't mean she wasn't terrified.

"L-Lauren Carter" said Lauren weakly, giving Benson her surname.

"Oh and what's your name sir?" asked Olivia looking at the creep.

"What do you care!" snarled the creep. _Man I need to get outta here! _Thought the creep. Suddenly Lauren jerked in the guy's grasp, she was having a premonition.

"_Hey! Get away from her now!" yelled detective Stabler moving forward._

"_Uh uh I don't think so buddy!" said the creep who then shot Stabler twice in the chest, killing him instantly._

"_Hey let her go!" yelled Benson moving forward as well, who also got shot twice in the chest dying instantly._

"_Ok now Blondie you're comin with me" said the creep after shooting Hayley._

"Hey!...hey! you Blondie, you ok?" asked the creep nudging her head with the gun.

She gasped coming out of her premonition and said "Yes I'm fine" gasped Lauren still shocked by her premonition.

"Hey! Get away from her now!" yelled Stabler moving forward, just like in Lauren's premonition.

"Uh uh I don't think so buddy" said the creep who put his gun up attempting to shoot Stabler.

"NO...NO!" yelled Lauren struggling free of the creep's grasp and pushing his hand up just as he fired and ended up shooting a bullet into a building wall.

"Ok that's it I'm tired of this game" said the creep in an annoyed voice then tried shooting Lauren in the neck, luckily Hayley snuck around behind the guy and pulled him to the side, the bullet just grazing Lauren's neck in the process.

Olivia then moved forward and shot the guy in the shoulder.

"You're under arrest for rape and murder, as well as attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you do say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you" said Olivia in a serious tone.

"I'm calling an ambulance" said Hayley in a rushed tone, while looking at Lauren who was unconscious, and was bleeding quite a bit from her neck where the bullet had luckily only just grazed it.

"No don't bother I'll do it" said Stabler as he radioed for two ambulances and backup as well as a coroner.

"Oh my god Lauren!" said Hayley in a panicked voice as she rushed over towards Lauren, kneeled next to her and pressed her hand on her wound to try and stop the blood flow.

"What's your name miss?" asked Stabler as he knelt down next to Hayley, ripped of part of his sleeve from his shirt and gave it to Hayley and turned to face Hayley. _What a strange scar she has on her neck, it looks exactly like the one's we've found on the bodies, I wonder how she got it. _Thought Stabler

"Hayley, Hayley Cruz" said Hayley distractedly as she concentrated on Helping Sophie.

"As in the lead singer of Paramore?" asked Stabler in a slightly shocked and surprised tone.

"Yea that's me" said Hayley hurriedly, and giving the Detective a questioning look as she thought _how would someone his age know that much about me?_

"Oh ok, my daughter is a huge fan is all, I'm detective Stabler by the way and this is my partner Detective Benson" said Stabler gesturing to Olivia.

**At The Hospital**

"So do you mind telling me how our main suspect ended up killing one person, then almost killing another person, then ending up in hospital as well?" asked Cragen in a very pissed voice as he walked down the hospital corridor with Stabler towards the almost victim's room.

"We showed up at his work, he ran so we chased him where he grabbed someone off the street, killed their driver, by the time we caught up with him, he already had someone else in his grasp with a gun to her head" said Stabler in an unhappy voice as well.

"Well the media's having a field day, with this incident, I mean how did they get there so fast anyways?" asked Cragen still in an annoyed voice.

"Well the person that he almost killed is Lauren Carter, who is the eldest daughter of Senator Phillip Carter" Said Olivia in a pissed off tone.

"Oh hell! The media's gonna go nuts!" stated Cragen in a very pissed off tone.

"Ok look Elliot you go talk to Ms Cruz, Liv I want you to talk to the Doctor and I will go talk to the mother about this" said Cragen in a tired and resigned voice.

"Got it Captn, the media is gonna have a field day" said Elliot in the same tired and resigned voice as Cragen.

"Yeah, and we have to deal with the fallout" said Olivia in an annoyed and resigned voice.

**Cragen's POV**

As he walked down the hospital corridor he spotted the victim's mother sitting on a chair while two young children sat on the ground in front of her playing, one was a little boy with black hair, pale skin and green eyes, and the other was little girl with curly blonde, pale skin and blue eyes, the mother had pale skin, the same black hair as her son and green eyes, as she saw him coming down the corridor she looked up realising that he was coming to talk to her so she stood up.

"Tristan...Hannah get up off the floor please, its dirty, you can play your game on the seats" said Mrs Mathews in an American accent.

"Mrs Carter?" asked Captain Cragen as he walked up to her and extended his hand for her to shake.

"Yes?" said Mrs Carter a little warily, she still looked stressed and worried as she reluctantly shook his hand.

"My names Captain Donald Cragen I'm with the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD, I wanted to offer my condolences on what happened to your daughter today" said Cragen kindly trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, she looked so worried and afraid, even her handshake was wary as she shook his hand very delicately.

"Thank you, wait! Special Victims? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mrs Carter in a curious and worried voice, as her green eyes practically burned with the need to know the answer.

"My unit investigates sexually based crimes and child abuse, now I just had a couple of questions to ask you please Mrs Mathews" said Cragen gently, looking a little confused as to why she was so curious.

"Are you saying that my daughter was raped!? Because the doctors won't even tell me what happened!" said Mrs Carter in alarm, her eyes wide with fear and pain.

"No...no relax Mrs Carter your daughter wasn't raped, your daughter was shot by a suspected rapist and murderer, now why don't you sit down while I ask you a couple of questions" said Cragen gently calming her down.

"Ok than thank you Captain, what was it you would like to ask me?" asked Mrs Carter as sighed in relief and sat down next to Cragen.

"Do you mind my asking where you husband is Mrs Carter?" asked Cragen gently as he sat down with her.

"I've called him and he's on his way here, he was just coming out of a meeting at the time" said Mrs Carter with a tired sigh.

**Elliot's POV.**

"Oh my God! This is all my fault if I hadn't of...oh I don't know, I hope Lauren's ok" said Hayley in a blind panic.

"Ms Cruz calm down this isn't your fault, now can you run me through what you two were doing today" said Elliot trying to calm her down, he could tell that she was very worried, but something in her expression unsettled him, like she's been in this type of situation before but she was still scared for her friend.

"Well first we met outside our hotel rooms this morning, we went out to breakfast, then we went shopping for a while, then we talked to Lauren's sister Scarlett on the phone, then we had lunch and went shopping for a bit longer then as we came to the car that creep showed up out of nowhere and...and he...he shot Lauren" Said Hayley shakily as if this couldn't be happening.

"And throughout the day did you notice anyone following you?" asked Elliot as he took down her statement.

"Detective Stabler, we're celebrities of course we're going to have people following us" said Hayley giving him a pointed look in a kind tone.

"Do you know any of their names?" asked Elliot smiling a little.

"Uh nope not a clue sorry Detective" said Hayley Sheepishly.

"Ok that's fine, now this creep, have you ever seen him before?" asked Stabler in a kind and calm tone, something about this young woman was really unsettling him, she looked really stressed and tired, but she seemed to think this was her entire fault, he could see it in her expression.

"Nope, never, oh excuse me I gotta take this call are we done?" asked Hayley as she looked at the caller ID on her phone as it started ringing.

"Uh yea sure, I'll be in touch" said Elliot handing her one of his business cards.

**Hayley's POV**

"Scarlett hey how are you doing?" asked Hayley as she answered her phone.

_I'm tired and worried, and terrified and anxious and stressed, I'm sorry for mumbling but I just woke up, but I'm getting ready now and then I'm gonna come down and see you and...Lauren, how is she anyway? _Said Scarlett in a rushed and panicked voice.

"Scarlett sweetie calm down, she's gonna be fine, and you don't have to come down here now, you just get some rest and I'll call you as soon as I hear something ok?" said Hayley in a calm, reassuring voice as she tried to get Scarlett to relax, as she comforted Scarlett, whose boyfriend had been murdered a month ago.

_No no I want to come, believe me I'm going nuts here anyway, it's driving me crazy not knowing what's happened, so I'll be there as soon as possible did you want me to bring you anything?_

"No, that's alright thanks Scarlett I'll...I'll see you soon then, and be careful please" said Hayley in a calm and kind voice, as she sighed in relief.

"Anything wrong?" asked Elliot in a kind almost inquisitive voice, as he noticed her expression.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, Lauren's sister, Scarlett is coming down to visit is all" said Hayley in a kind and tired voice.

"Was there anything else or can I go?" asked Hayley, eager to get away to see Mrs Carter and see if she was alright.

"No that's all for now, we'll let you know as soon as we find out anything" said Elliot reassuringly as he shook her hand, and walked down the hall, as he turned around he glimpsed a flash of black going around the corner up a head, but it was so quick it could've just been a figment of his imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_**A/N: Heyy sorry I seemed to drop of the face of the earth for a while, I was having MAJOR writers block for this story but I'm back now so I hope you enjoy this chapter lol, Disclaimer: I don't own anything except ALL original characters and this plot bunny.**_

**The Hilton Hotel, New York, Munch's POV**

He was currently on his lunch break and was taking advantage of the fact that he actually got to have one lately, especially with this case, usually he ended up spending his lunch break eating on the way to question a suspect or eating it in the squad room while doing paper work, he was currently in an elevator in The Hilton Hotel on his way to see his long lost Daughter Buffy, once he got to her room, he hesitated before taking a deep breath and knocking on her door.

"Oh hi I was just about to give you a call actually, well since you're here I think it's better, uhhh come in" said Buffy in a calm, confident tone as she smiled in surprise at him coming to visit her.

"Thanks Buffy, there is actually two reasons I came to see you today, the first is to find out a bit about you and ask you some questions, and you can ask me some as well" said Munch in a calm, kind and slightly surprised voice.

"And the second reason?" asked Buffy as she invited him to sit down on the couch.

"The second reason is to give you a warning about a serial rapist and murder who is on the loose, now I don't want to scare you but you fit the profile of his victims, so you have to be careful while you're out and about ok?" said Munch in a serious and calm voice as he gave her back her birth certificate, which she thanked him for.

"Ok uhhh sure thanks for the warning" said Buffy in a somewhat anxious voice.

"Now I have some questions for you if you don't mind" said Munch in a calm and relieved tone with a smile.

"Ok shoot" said Buffy, but inwardly cringed when she said 'shoot' as she remembered what he did for a living.

"Ok, does your mother know you're here talking to me?" asked Munch in a kind voice looking at her expectantly.

"Oh uhh yea about Mom uhhh well it's a little hard to explain" said Buffy in sad almost pained tone as she winced and looked to the floor.

"I've got plenty of time" said Munch kindly as he put his hand on her arm and tried to get her to look into his eyes.

**Buffy's POV**

As Buffy explained everything, and answered his questions, they spent almost an hour catching up, talking about his job, talking about hers, although all she said was that she was a personal trainer in Rome, leaving out the whole 'Slayer' thing until later, somehow feeling as though this wasn't exactly the best time to tell him, and he wouldn't exactly believe her would he?

"Buffy! I figured out a way to get..." said Willow trailing off when she entered the hotel room with Xander, stopping herself when she saw who Buffy was with.

"To get an up to date map of the city, from the internet, she found this really great site and yeah, she'll show you later then" said Xander earnestly as he and Willow started backing out of the room.

"No guys wait, this is my father, uh, these are my friends Willow and Xander" said Buffy as she pointed to Willow and Xander standing in the door way.

"Nice to meet you two, listen Buffy I've got to get back to work so we'll catch up again soon ok?" said John kindly as he stood up to leave.

"Sure I'll see you around then" said Buffy as she stood up as well. When her father closed the door she turned to Willow who was standing near the couch while Xander was sitting on it.

"So what did you really figure out how to get Will?" asked Buffy in a serious tone, who had gone into business mode, as had Willow and Xander.

"I figured out how to get Hayley Cruz's cell phone number" said Willow in a confident and proud tone.

"So what now then?" asked Xander looking from Buffy to Willow.

"Well when Willow gets her number I call it and arrange to meet up somewhere and we talk I guess, see if she's heard anything about all these mysterious and supernatural killings, then well I guess she'll be helping us out" said Buffy in a calm, serious tone, sounding all business like.

"I'll get right on that" said Willow as she fired up her laptop and got to work.

"Just remember to be careful Buff, she's got a bounty on her head so yeah, tread lightly" said Xander in serious and warning tone.

"I will, I hear this Slayer isn't very well liked by local fang gangs around here, and there are a lot of rumours about her as well" said Buffy calmly as she flipped through a magazine on the coffee table.

"Yeah? What kinda rumours?" asked Xander in an interested tone.

"Well there's one rumour saying that she's an empath, and from what I've heard about empaths from Giles he said there quite strong, and there good fighters, so if she really is an empath she must be very strong, then there's this other rumour going around that she's a witch" said Buffy as she continued to flip through the magazine.

**Hayley's POV**

"So Katie, what has your research turned up?" asked Hayley as she looked at the laptop over her friend Katie's shoulder.

"Well from what I can gather, there are several vamp hot spots in Brooklyn, Queens and Manhattan, there's even a few vamp hot-spots on the Upper-East Side, but I'd recommend going to Brooklyn first, apparently there's this bar where vamps and demons hang out regularly, the owner of the pub is names is Bobby, apparently for a certain price he'll even serve human blood to the vamps, but that's just a rumour, I think?" said Katie conversationally, looking over her shoulder at Hayley, as Ryan sat on the couch reading the paper for any news of the supernatural variety.

"Sounds Great, I'll head there now" said Hayley as she started getting her stuff together.

"Well you might wanna hurry coz I just saw the same two detectives from earlier getting killed by vampires, just make it to the bar before sundown and they'll be fine" said Lauren in a grave voice.

"Damn It! ok looks like I'm gonna have to apparate there then" said Hayley in a resigned voice, just as her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" said Hayley.

_"Hi, is this Hayley Cruz?" _asked an unknown female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah this is Hayley, who is this" said Hayley in a suspicious voice, as she mouthed to Katie to trace the call, who immediately set to work on doing just that.

_"My names Buffy Summers, The Slayer, I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere" _said Buffy in an earnest voice.

"Oh ok sure, I'm about to head out on patrol anyway, I'll give you the address and meet you there if that's cool?" said Hayley in a surprised tone, after Buffy said it was fine she gave her the address and hung up.

"Don't worry about that trace Katie, that was Buffy Summers The Slayer, and I'm gonna meet her at Bobby's place" Said Hayley nonchalantly as she went to her bag to put on some more practical shoes for slaying, she chose her favourite pair of designer black ankle boots.

"Whoa, when are you gonna meet her?" said Katie in surprise as she watched Hayley take her favourite ankle boots from her bag and started walking towards her bedroom to change.

"Soon actually, I'm just gonna change then I'm gonna apparate to Bobby's place to save those detectives from getting themselves killed, then I'm gonna meet Buffy" said Hayley as she stood at the door to her bedroom.

"Ok good luck Hayley, and be careful" said Ryan in warning.

"I will, don't worry" said Hayley as she smiled and walked into her bedroom and shut the door, she chose a pair of dark blue designer skinny leg jeans, then she picked her purple designer Jersey top, then she put on her black leather designer jacket, then she put on her purple stud earrings, then she put a small bottle of holy water in the inner pocket of her jacket, then she put on her cross necklace, then she put her blood red hair up in a bun and put a stake down both sleaves of her jacket into the hidden stake holders, then she put one into the little stake holder on the back of her jeans, which she covered with her top and jacket, she also had her wand in her right sleave with her stake for insurance, when she was done she turned on her heel and disappeared with a loud CRACK!

**A/N: ok that's chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed it lol and PLEASE review! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome, however ALL flame reviews WILL be ignored AND deleted **


End file.
